


Disappearing Moose

by K_RA, orphan_account



Series: Sexcapades of Dean and Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Gabe bein a shit, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RA/pseuds/K_RA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel locks Dean and Cas in the Impala and pumps in some aphrodisiacs.They finally succumb to the sexual tension. Dean has some angst about liking dick, but then takes it like a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic that I have ever written/co-authored. Read all about Dean and Cas fucking in the Impala! I hope you like it!

Hey guys it's me, your lovely narrator. Some of you know me and if you don't, you really need to get your shit together. The name's Gabriel. Ring a _little_ bell? So I'm here to tell you a little story about how two of your favorite ridiculously attractive idiots deal with the endless shenanigans I put them through. Okay kiddies, let's have some fun with Dean and Castiel.

Here's the setting: Dean-o and Sammy boy are drivin' in that horrendous impala when Cassie pops in to see how the boys are doing. Of course. How about we disappear the moose and lock Dean and Cassie in the impala to resolve some of that pent up sexual tension? Let's see how bad this oblivious angel has it for the hunter, shall we?

~

“Jesus Cas,” Dean swerved slightly as the brooding angel appeared in the back seat of the impala.

“You need a bell on ya or something man, 'cause this is getting annoying.”

Sam snickered, “I find it hilarious...”

Dean shot him a glare.

“Sorry Dean, I did not intend to startle you. I stopped by to see how you two were doing,” Cas nodded towards the paper Sam was looking over. “With the case.”

Sam nodded, “Just a pack of Rougarou. Nothing we can't handle on our own Cas.” Dean gave him a look and muttered, “Right, case...”Cas just nodded his head in a reply to Sam and replied, “Seems like you don't need me, then.”

He tried to leave the impala, but there was a slight fluttering noise. He looked frustratedly at the car.

“Someone has tampered with your vehicle...” He deadpanned.

“What?!” Dean exclaimed, slamming on the breaks and swerving into the gravel lining the road.

“What do you mean tampered?”

He tried to open the door to look at his baby and when it didn't budge, he understood. He looked over at Sam but he wasn't in the passenger seat.

“Sonofabitch!”

Cas looked mildly alarmed in the back seat until Dean turned towards him with a look of horror on his face.

“Dean, I'm sure Sam is fine.”

Dean just shook his head and looked back to the front of the car. Cas's hands clenched in his lap as he looked at the back of Dean's head. He licked his lips nervously and cleared his throat.

“Dean...”

~

So Dean-o and Cassie have been sitting in very awkward silence for a little too long... Hmm... Oh, wait wait, I've got the perfect thing...

~

Dean hasn’t been able to look at Cas because every time he does, he can’t seem to stop. He just doesn't know how to converse with him without Sam in the car. Sam's presence helps him to make sure his mind isn't distracted by what could be beneath those church pants. He steals another glance at Cas in the backseat and finds him staring at Dean intensely with a weird look.

“You know... Cas, man... The last time someone looked at me like that I swear...”

He shook his head and a blush flourished across his freckled cheeks.

“You swear what?”

Cas leaned forwards slightly. His breath blossoming hot on Dean's neck; just barely touching him but making goosebumps rise on his arms. Dean's mouth fell open slightly and choked on the air he was breathing. He completely forgot he left the impala running, the radio still playing, A/C blowing slowly into the car. The song Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon came on and the air suddenly smelled just a bit sweeter. Like rain and heather and... cinnamon. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He heard Cas do something similar and more abruptly, and Dean felt as if he was smacked in the face with all the sensations he was feeling.

Cas didn't know what the song had to do with him smelling holy oil and myrrh, but he enjoyed it greatly. His eyes dilated and he looked at Dean with a slight smile.

“Dean.”

Dean turned to face him, “Hmm?”

Cas reached forward and took Dean's face in his hands. He wet his lips with his tongue and then dove for Dean's lips. The kiss started out as just a light pressure but gradually Dean parted his lips and Cas took that as an invitation to push Dean back. He proceeded to climb over the front seat to position himself better. He leaned his head further into Dean's mouth and felt his tongue. Dean stilled and Cas pulled away to look at him.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

“Ummm, Cas, sorry man. But I don’t like dudes.”

“Oh.... apologies, Dean. I didn’t mean to presume.”

Cas moved away from Dean, and looked down at his lap. Dean couldn’t help but think he looked dejected. They sat in awkward silence for a while. Dean couldn't take looking at Cas’s sad face anymore.

“Cas man... I’m –“

“Dean, why don’t you want to kiss me?”

“I already told you man, I just don’t swing that way.”

“Dean. I have seen into your very soul. I happen to know that you do in fact 'swing that way.'”

Dean didn’t have anything to say to that.

~

Oh man. Dean-o really? You’re gonna play the “straight guy” card? Wow. Cassie, you deserve way better that this dickhead.

~

As time went on, the smells in the Impala grew stronger and stronger. Dean and Castiel both smell the things they are most attracted to. Dean was starting to get uncomfortable with how hot the car was getting. He had to keep adjusting his pants so he wouldn’t pop a boner like some teenager.

As for Castiel, he could barely control himself. He had to put all his effort into not jumping on Dean right this second. He couldn’t keep his eyes off that mouth. Those beautiful lips that were just begging to be kissed. Cas shifted closer to Dean. Dean looked at him out of the corner of his eye, staring at the near blackness that was Cas’ eyes, barely any blue left around his dilated pupils. Nostrils flaring, their eyes were locked on each other.

“Dean,” Cas said in a low voice.

“Cas,” Dean couldn't help but be affected by Cas' voice.

“Do you smell that Cas?”

“Yes.”

“What is it? Is it a drug?”

“I think it is some sort of aphrodisiac. I seem to have an increased attraction towards you.”

“Yeah, yeah me too.”

Dean was way too hot. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck, and all over his body. He was wearing WAY too many clothes. And so was Castiel. Wait, what? What was he thinking that for?

Cas was unaffected by the increased temperature in the car, but he could sense the way Dean was being affected. Dean was producing some tantalizing smells all on his own. Castiel was losing his control, and the last thing he wanted to do was go against what Dean wanted.

“Hey Cas”

“Yes Dean?”

“I was thinking that maybe... maybe we could just, ya know...go through with this and then just forget about it. Never speak of this again, and move on with our lives.”

“No. Dean I could never do that. If I was to make love to you, I want you to want it. And I wouldn’t be able to pretend it never happened, because I am quite sure that it would be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Cas liked him. Cas wanted him. This knowledge made Dean inexplicably happy. He looked at Cas, and he reflected on all those times they stared into each others eyes. All the times Dean jerked off to piercing blue eyes and a low gravely voice.

“Cas...”

“Yes Dean?”

“Maybe... Maybe I do want it.”

“Dean?”

“Cas, man, every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. And I just, I want it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because I don’t think I would have been able to continue restraining myself from ripping your clothes off.”

“Holy fuck, Cas.”

Dean gasped and moaned as Cas pushed him onto his back, and climbed over him, straddling Dean’s hips. Cas runs his hands down Dean’s chest until he reaches the skin of abdomen showing due to his rucked up shirts.

“Dean, why do you insist on wearing so many layers?”

“Mmmmmmfff. Cas...”

Cas ripped open Dean’s over shirt, buttons bouncing about the car.

“Damn it, Cas! That was my favorite shirt!”

“I’ll fix it later. I have more important things to do at the moment. ”

While pushing the over shirt off Dean’s shoulders, Cas mouths at Deans jaw and nibbles his ear lobe. Dean stretches his head back giving Cas better access to his neck. Once the over shirt is off, Cas begins running his hands over Dean. He reaches under the hem of his T-shirt and pushes it up and over Dean’s head. He sits back and admires Dean, because he really is beautiful.

“Dean, you are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I have seen quite a lot.”

Dean could feel the blush flash across his face. He can't help but wish Cas would feel this embarrassed as well. Plus, he wants to see Cas naked.

“Cas it’s only fair that you lose the clothes too.”

Cas ignores Dean’s attempts at removing his clothing and dives down to lick and nip at Dean’s perky nipples. Ever the multitasker, he reaches down to work on Dean’s belt and fly. Dean keeps trying to remove Cas’ clothing as well, to no avail.

“Goddammit Cas!”

“Dean?”

“Clothes! Lose ‘em now!”

“Whatever you say, Dean.”

All of Castiel’s clothing disappears as he speaks. Dean gasps at the sight. He trails his fingers up and down Cas’ back. Cas hums in response. In a flash, Dean is also completely naked. They look at each other, with dumb smiles on their faces. Cas reaches down and cups Dean’s face again.

“Dean, I would like map out every part of your body, but at the moment I don’t think I have the ability to last long enough.”

Dean surges up and grabs the back of Cas’ head and presses their faces together. Their kisses become more and more heated and desperate, their tongues doing a sort of tango, making obscene noises. Grinding their hips together, thrusting and getting that perfect drag of slick skin on skin.

“Dean?” Cas says between kisses.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Oh god Cas. Hell yeah. Fuck me.”

“As you wish, my love.”

WHAT THE FUCK? Did Cas just say _my love_? Holy shit. And mother fuck, he doesn’t have any lube.

“Shit Cas, I don’t have anything”

Cas just looks at him questioningly. Then it seems he understands, because he nods and lowers himself until he is just mere inches away from Dean’s dick. Dean whimpers in anticipation. Cas lowers his head and nuzzles the hair at the base. Groaning, Dean thrusts his hips up.

“Patience, Dean. Maybe another time I will allow you to fuck my mouth. As of now, I’m going to have to ask you to turn over onto your stomach.”

Dean does so. Cas lifts his hips until he has easier access Dean’s ass. He spreads Dean’s cheeks and leans down.

“Dean I am going to lick you open until I can easily fit three fingers. Is that alright?”

“Mother fuck—” Dean groans and grinds his hips down.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dean whimpers as he feels Cas lick a stripe across his hole. Cas settles his mouth over that sensitive pucker, his nose pressing against Dean. He kisses first, then shoves his tongue in.

“HOLY SHIT! CAS!”

Cas hums, and Dean can feel the vibrations through his entire body. Cas tongue fucks Dean until he can fit in a finger along with his tongue. But before he puts the finger in, he shoves his hand in Deans face, and says:

“Suck”

So Dean does until Cas’ fingers are nice and coated with his spit. Cas continues to relentlessly thrust his tongue in and out of Dean. He adds a finger and continues on until he has three fingers up Dean’s ass. Cas sits back to get a better angle, thrusting his fingers into Dean until he finds that sweet spot.

“FUCK! CAS!”

Apparently he found it. Cas continued to hit Dean’s prostate over and over again.

“Jesus Cas. If you don’t fuck me right now I am going to come before the magic happens.”

Without replying, Cas flips dean over, spreading his legs and kneeling between them.

“I want to see you Dean.”

Cas spits in his own hand, grips himself, and slides up and down his own cock a few times coating it in spit. He also mumbles something like a spell while he does it.

“Are you ready Dean?”

“Yes! Just get inside me already, Cas!”

Cas positions himself and slowly, painfully slowly, he sinks into Dean until he is fully seated. He can see Dean wincing, even though the spell he used to make his own lubricant was very helpful, so he waits for the go ahead.

“Are you alright, Dean?”

“Yeah Cas. Just give me a minute," Dean mutters and he tries to collect himself. “Yeah alright you can go ahead and move.”

Cas began to slowly thrust in and out. He begins to pick up a rhythm until he is pounding relentlessly into Dean. Hips slapping against thighs, Dean thrashes his head around, moaning like a fucking porn star. All the while, Cas is barely keeping it together while he leans over Dean and buries his nose into his neck. His shift in position changes his angle and at his next thrust, Dean loses it.

“OH FUCK. CAS. OH MY GOD. DO THAT AGAIN!”

“Dean...”

Based off that reaction, Cas hit Dean’s prostate. Cas continues to slam into Dean and hit his prostate over and over again. Cas can feel himself getting close. Cas moves his hand from gripping bruises into Dean’s hip, and grips Dean, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“CAS!”

Dean is seeing white and before he knows it, hot white fluid is shooting out of his dick and falling on his stomach. Dean clenches around Castiel and continues to fuck himself against Cas through his orgasm. Cas stops holding back and thrusts into Dean with reckless abandon until he too is coming.

“Dean!” Cas grunts.

After he pulls out, Cas collapses onto Dean’s chest.

“Hey Cas”

“Hmmmm?”

“Do you want to, um, maybe do this again sometime?”

“Dean, don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Is that a yes?”

Cas begins to sensually kiss Dean’s jaw.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

“You better”

~

Alrighty then! Looks like Dean-o and Cassie learned their lesson. Know let’s make this interesting. Now where did Sammy boy go off to?

~

“Dean! Cas! What the fuck? How long was I gone? Oh my god! I knew it!”

Sam appeared back in the Impala, sitting in the back seat and looking at Dean and Cas with utter horror. Cas was laying on top of Dean across the front seat, and Dean was lazily tracing shapes across Cas' back. Cas' face was in Dean's neck, nuzzling his jaw. Sam has never seen Dean look this blissfully happy and, seeing this, a slight smile slowly spreads across his face.

“Oh heya, Sammy” Dean had an extremely stupid grin on his face.

“Hello Sam,” Cas shifted uncomfortably and tried covering Dean with something.

 

The windows in the Impala were steamed and the air smelled very strongly of sex. Sam was very uncomfortable.

“Um yeah, uhhh I think I’m just gonna go now...”

He opened the door and a breeze hit the two unclothed men.

“Damnit, Sam!” Dean shouted as Sam slammed the door and walked a couple paces away. Dean sighed.

“Cas, we should get clothes on, man.”

Glancing down at Cas' naked body, he smirked.

“Not that I don't like the view.”

Cas looked at Dean's body as well and tried to memorized the shape before Dean's clothes covered his body again.

“Time to face the Moose.”

Dean joked and started to climb out of the car. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and Dean let out a choking noise, stumbling out of the impala ungracefully. Sam saw the groping and just shuttered.

“Great, now I'm gonna have to ride in the sex mobile...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Hopefully Soon!
> 
> Edit: Constructive criticism is welcome! We love the comments and feel free to also inbox either of us! ~K_RA
> 
> Check out our tumblrs?  
> FuckingShitBalls - ohyouknowthatsright.tumblr.com  
> K_RA - howcanicontainthefeels.tumblr.com
> 
> Both of us mostly blog Destiel but who knows what will really pop up?


End file.
